Conforto
by darkenedroom
Summary: Jack teve um dia difícil e finalmente chega ao aconchego do lar que divide com Kate.


_**Jack's POV**_

É tarde da noite quando chego em casa. As luzes apagadas da sala indicam que todos dormem. Abro a porta sem fazer barulho e acendo uma das luzes. Não estou com fome, tinha comido uma besteira qualquer no hospital, em um dos raros momentos em que tive um pouco de sossego. Foi um dia difícil. O paciente da cirurgia da manhã apresentou uma série de complicações no pós-operatório, exigindo observação minuciosa no decorrer do dia. E quanto mais as horas passavam, o quadro clínico piorava.

Depois de muito lutar, ele não resistiu. Ainda não acredito no que aconteceu. Era para dar certo, tinha tudo para ser um grande sucesso. Um procedimento tão comum, rotineiro, não consigo entender o porquê. Esse é o lado ruim de ser médico, você pensa que pode consertar as coisas, que tudo é possível. E então o seu paciente morre e você não pode fazer mais nada. Dá uma sensação de impotência, de fracasso. Fico repassando em pensamento cada ação que fiz para ver se não podia ter feito melhor.

Pego um copo e o completo com duas doses de whisky puro. O líquido desce pela garganta queimando, mas minha mente está tão carregada que nem acompanha o abalo sofrido pelo corpo.

Não consigo ser como ele, meu pai. Não consigo chegar em casa e agir como se o que ocorreu no hospital não me afetasse. Os olhos...aquele olhar desesperado que a esposa dele, meu paciente, me deu quando lhe contei as más notícias, não sai da minha cabeça.

Mas está tarde, preciso dormir. Alargo o nó da gravata enquanto subo as escadas. Hesito em dar uma olhadinha em Aaron porque não quero acordá-lo, mas mesmo assim, passo em seu quarto e o observo da porta. Está tudo bem. Ando pelo corredor e entro no quarto principal de mansinho, ela dorme a um sono profundo. Retiro a roupa, ficando somente em meu traje íntimo. Vou até o banheiro, escovo os dentes e aproveito para lavar o meu rosto. A água fria serve para me fazer desligar das preocupações. Apanho a toalha e enxugo a face. Olho para o espelho e mal consigo me encarar. Um peso enorme paira por cima dos meus ombros.

Volto para o quarto e me deito lentamente na cama, tomando todo o cuidado para não acordá-la. Assim que acomodo minha cabeça no travesseiro, sinto uma mecha de cabelo encaracolado a fazer cócegas no meu dorso. Logo em seguida, sinto um braço envolver a região por cima do meu abdômen, em um quase abraço apertado por trás. Lá estava Kate, sua cabeça levemente inclinada perto do meu ombro, arranjando espaço e se aconchegando a mim instintivamente, visto que ainda dormia. Podia sentir sua respiração arfando próxima a minha nuca. Queria me virar e ficar de frente para ela, mas temia que o movimento pudesse despertá-la.

Então não pensei em mais nada. Se existe uma coisa que não consigo explicar é isso, esse efeito que ela provoca em mim. Nunca me senti desse jeito, de todas as mulheres que passaram em minha vida, nenhuma conseguiu me fazer feliz como Kate me faz. Feliz. Quem diria, Jack Shephard, dizendo que está feliz?

Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, separados e agora juntos novamente, resolvemos nos dar essa chance.

O calor que emana do seu corpo me aquece, tornando a cama o lugar mais seguro do mundo. O perfume de seus cabelos, um aroma floral, entorpece meus sentidos, dando-me a paz que tanto preciso. Sua pele macia em contato com a minha traz consigo uma sensibilidade gostosa. Resisto à tentação de tocá-la, pois uma vez que começasse a acariciar as suas mãos, isso me levaria a querer beijá-la e tatear todo o seu corpo, consequentemente acabaríamos não dormindo, como nas tantas noites em claro que passamos fazendo amor porque simplesmente quando começo, não consigo parar e nem Kate me permite parar.

"Agora não", penso eu, deixe para amanhã. Minhas pálpebras estão trêmulas, em breve o sono irá se apoderar de mim, levando consigo toda a consciência para longe. Porém, antes que isso aconteça, deixo escapar um suspiro e um sorriso bobo se forma em meu rosto, daquele único, que somente um tipo de homem é capaz de expressar: o homem apaixonado.

**FIM.**


End file.
